User talk:TheNeXusCore
Tips and Tricks and Beta Pages: As said in my previous talk page, I am currently working to create "Tips and Tricks" pages for the official Counter-Strike maps and include more photos for the CS beta maps. Right now, I must admit that I am slightly exhausted in making new pages but I will try to complete my work as must as I can (whew!)... Update 1: Finished constructing the tips and tricks page of de_sienna. Update 2: Constructing the tips and tricks page of cs_havana. Update 3: Uploaded some photos for cs_747/Tips and tricks. Update 4: Uploaded photos for de_aztec/Tips and tricks. Update 5: Introduced some photos in es_jail that requires some revision. Update 6: New photos can be viewed at the sienna/tips and tricks page. Update 7: Added some photos for de_vegas. Update 8: Introduced ingame screenshots for es_frantic. Update 9: Finished constructing cs_havana/Tips and tricks. Note: Thanks to ContrazVII for greatly helping me out :) Update 10: Creating the cs_italy/Tips and tricks. Update 11: Uploaded photos for es_trinity. Update 12: Improving cs_office/Tips and tricks and de_chateau/Tips and tricks. Update 13: Finished improving the tips and tricks pages of cs_office and de_chateau. PS: Yes, I am aware that I am getting slower in completing my work. I'll try to pick up the pace. Update 14: Creating de_vertigo/Tips and tricks Update 15: Finished creating cs_italy/Tips and tricks. Update 16: Creating de_nuke/Tips and tricks Update 17: Finished designing de_vertigo/Tips and tricks Update 18: Improving de_prodigy/Tips and tricks Update 19: Finished constructing de_nuke/Tips and tricks Update 20: Working on de_dust/Tips and tricks Update 21: Finished improving de_prodigy/Tips and tricks Update 22: Constructing the de_train/Tips and tricks page Update 23: Completed de_dust/Tips and tricks. Update 24: Creating the de_airstrip/Tips and tricks page. PS: I forgot to mention that I created the Spawn Zone page while ConTraZ VII updated it. Update 25: Finished constructing the de_train/Tips and tricks page Update 26: Created the ar_baggage/Tips and tricks page Update 27: Constructing de_stadium/Tips and tricks Update 28: Finished uploading photos for as_forest Update 29: Improving the militia/Tips and tricks page. Update 30: Added photos for cs_desert Update 31: Finished with de_stadium/Tips and tricks PS: Sorry for the delays. I have been busy over the last few weeks but I will try to keep up the pace. Update 32: Finished improving de_bank/Tips and tricks Update 33: Improving dust2/Tips and tricks and the Arsenal Tips and tricks pages. Update 34: Creating cs_assault/Tips and tricks Update 35: Finishing designing de_airstrip/Tips and tricks Update 36: Finished with cs_militia/Tips and tricks Update 37: Completed revising siege/Tips and tricks Update 38: Finished improving dust2/Tips and tricks Taking fire, need assistance Thanks for those tips and tricks and the beta maps. Anyway, I will just reedit those pages to make them more compact and well-looked. Thanks again. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 00:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply to ConTraZ VII After reading some articles about beta maps, it gives me the inspiration to make a new CS map. I think I can fix those maps and even bot navigation. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hey ConTraZ VII, :Its great to hear from you and I feel great that I have provided assistance which has helped other CS wiki users. I will continue to work hard and improve the CS wiki bit by bit. I am still learning in providing proper information about uploaded photos so please bear with me. :I find it awesome that you have been inspired to make a new CS map! I wish you good luck and I hope it will be a great map to be enjoyed with. -- TheNeXusCore I have a favor, would you upload those maps? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'll try. But did you mean the CS beta maps? If so, here is one link (its a big map pack) and another one (this is the real de_railroad map). I downloaded these maps and I don't have any problems. :I hope I helped, -- TheNeXusCore (talk) 05:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot. I think I want to edit those maps so that they are bot-friendly, and even change the textures. Got any suggestion for the first map that should I start with? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome and I'm glad that my answer has satisfied what you were seeking for :) I think de_rotterdam is the best beta map to begin with since the Counter-Strike A.I. analysis system has troubles in charting out walkable pathways for the bots. In fact, it is the only map that I can't just systematically fix the problem... I hope this information helps ConTraZ VII. Please keep up the excellent work! TheNeXusCore (talk) 02:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome again ! It's nice to see you here with a real account :D I add a little section on the havana tips about the CSS version of the map. Keep your hard work buddy ! ;) -- Irv1n3 (talk) 22:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Irv1n3, :I'm happy to hear from you again and that its great that my pages are being benefited from your contributions, along with other Wiki users! Thanks for your support dude :) -- TheNeXusCore (talk) 23:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Beta maps About the Rotterdam map, could you upload that one? I have problem to download big files. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Here you go ConTraZ VII. This link is fully operational and shouldn't be a problem. Just in case, this other link contains the other beta maps (and some custom maps) without the requirement to download big files (all of the maps you should.see contains only one map, not a big file). To navigate through the website, scroll up or down and click on the map image. To move to another page, click on the page numbers located on the top and bottom of the webpage. I hope this helps! TheNeXusCore (talk) 02:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, it helps a lot! I have downloaded the map. I am gonna change the textures and some pathways so that it is bot-friendly. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome ConTraZ VII. :) I'm glad that the problems have been resolved and I wish the best for your maps! I am truly excited for a map that is bot-friendly since watching A.I. players in action awes me (unless they are stuck and cannot make the best decisions unlike human players). :Have a great day! :TheNeXusCore (talk) 04:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, has any suggestion for map adjustment? Your comment needed. State where bots are always stuck. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 01:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Well in de_rotterdam, the Counter-Terrorist bots get stuck when they attempt to walk through impenetrable (brick) walls near their spawn zone and the stairwell while the Terrorist bots do not recognize walkable pathways even if the route is right in front of them. I tried to modify the navigation mesh/field to direct the bots to walk through another pathway but I was unable to make it work (and the Valve website has only discussed about bot navigation in the Source engine, not goldsrc related games). I will post some photos to give a clearer picture. TheNeXusCore (talk) 03:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) de_rotterdam0001 stuck terrorists.png|The spot where the Terrorist bots get stuck de_rotterdam0000 terrorists stuck point.png|2nd Terrorist Bot stuck point de_rotterdam0002 stuck CTs.png|Stuck Counter-Terrorist Bots :Oh, I see.. I will try to improve the bot navigation file first. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 05:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ok then. Please let me know if you need additional help. I will be more than happy to assist in the making of your maps. :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 14:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. I will do it in time. Happy editing. Ask me if you are facing any problem. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ConTraZ VII! Have fun making new maps dude! :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 15:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Template For adding new templates, just simply click on the template tab in editing panel which is located at the below right. Click on 'add new template' and type 'stub' for stub and 'infobox map' for maps. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ConTraZ VII :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 05:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Formating, and GO :No problem. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 14:54, August 21, 2012 (UTC) : Hey i noticed you where about the only person that is active on the CS:GO wiki. I had a few ideas that I wanted to bring up. First as you have probably noticed i have made a new awards page for go, but i cant link it to the fron of the site. (i belive ive contacted the right person to do so.) Wich led me to my next thought. most people are going here to see information on GO not Sorce So shouldnt any information about go be on top? let me know your thoughts. I was also thinking about taking this to striker and comming up with a few new templates for maps and guns so they are more uniform. -(Postal Premise ) Re: CS:GO Firstly, sorry about late reply. About the topic, I do not purchase the CS:GO yet but I will. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 05:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hey ConTraZ VII, I understand your situation. Thanks for helping anyway :) --TheNeXusCore (talk) 01:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your understanding. Glad to hear that. T.T --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 03:29, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Anytime :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 03:44, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply Formating Cool, well you probably saw the purposed format for maps on my page, i think im going to make a new page just to test it with real info. ill send you a link. Secondly about the homepage, who do we go to about that? Finaly after looking around to no avail, is there a way to make drop down info sections in the wiki, i think it would make the page much easier to handle. Especialy if i add the old page to the bottom, but i think im gonna leave it a link. -(Postal Premise) Addition, we need to make this CS;GO up front formatting known, there are a few peopel adding alot of content behind the old stuff. I just dont feel like it makes sence. Example from now on instead of saying :this gun slows to 125 (from 250). In CS;Go it slows to 115. Should now read. this gun slows to 115 (from 250) changed from 125 in CS:GO. Right now i feel like is being written for older versions still. how can we get the word out? Can users make notifications? or would they allow us to post rules right on the main pages?or last option do we have to brute force behind these people for a while till they follow suit. -(Postal Premise) Italy Test page here is what i could set up, check it out. Also do you know where the back of house is for the info boxes? I would like to add terrorist and coutner terrorist actions to it, but they always say (xbox) beside them. idk if they still let you choose on pc but if they still do can wechange this to console? -(Postal Premise) Ok so info boxes, you know the little blue boxes int the top right, that normaly have a picture. Those are set up with predetermined values they are pulling from somewhere else. im going to ask the two you mentioned about it. -(Postal Premise) BTW with your ok im gonna paste the beta page over the old one. -(Postal Premise) i really wish i had complete thoughts at a time, as far as albums on the new page, on the main page i would like just one set of CS:GO album showing main places like spawn points, the albums on the other games should be in a drop down (if we can make it) or a link just to get rid of clutter. (^that guy) Transfer picture In editing panel, click on the Photo icon on the right side of editing panel, under "Add features and media" section. Type the related file name and press Enter. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 14:20, September 26, 2012 (UTC) All right then, thanks. TheNeXusCore (talk) 16:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Good thinking on the rep list, I need to make one so people can see that. I want to go in and start talking about hotspots for guns based on fractions in each map. I think it might end up a little wordy though. Your Thoughts? I think its great to include more information. Even though it may be "wordy" for some viewers, it should still be informative in either situation. TheNeXusCore (talk) 16:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice, I like your style So im about tu upload a bumnch off nice looking overheads for the maps (not like my previus full load screen thees have been cut) but i need help with formating them, Its allthe go maps you will see them go up. I still dont think ive figured out the right place for them.\ Postal Premise (talk) 16:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) All right then! I will try my best to assist you. You should also contact ConTraZ VII or Strikerback for more information as they have better experience than me. TheNeXusCore (talk) 16:55, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Cool guns I have seen the picture you posted on Vertigo/Tips and tricks, there is a weapon looks like XM8, can you tell me where to get it? Great work on the T&T pages by the way. Sector 36 (talk) 13:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I got it, thanks again for the info :) Sector 36 (talk) 17:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Anytime :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 17:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) You should really try to not use custom skins when taking images for the wiki. Since we don't allow any custom content on the wiki, logically, the same should hold true for images. Also, it could be confusing to people who look at the image and are unsure what kind of weapon it is. --StrikerBack (talk) 22:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Creating page tips and tricks Cbble Hi! i have an 5 minutes ago created the tips and tricks about map Cbble, and i really have already have tested on this map. but sorry for that i add too slow while you are try to edit it but i publish , but i have added the hot spots, Thanks to help me! I will create another tips and tricks after you have fixed Cbble Tip and Tri page, i will still wait As soon the page Cbble/Tips and tricks are fixed and edited by you (or other assistance such as User:ConTraZ VII), i will create another Tips and tricks page, so don't worry about that you are too busy to edit my Cbble page or other articles while i create another Tip and Tri page, i will not create another page until this have been fixed, I will waiting, i will not leave you behind or leaving you too busy. Finding mods Hello! Can you help me where I can find the "Cops vs. Criminals" mod for Counter-Strike 1.6? --Videogamer13 (talk) 20:29, October 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Counter-Strike Online Tips How about you give a try playing CSO? It is free to play, though. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 13:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) CS_Siege Tips and Tricks? What you talk is that you want me to create page "siege tips and tricks"? if yes, i will begin to take some shapshot in the ganeplay. The page Cbble/Tips and tricks is not Improved jet, but you go to improving, and i will create page Siege tips and tricks as soon that i have all galleys. :Thanks for the help. I will try to revise those pages. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 03:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok! TheNeXusCore, i have created page Siege/Tips and tricks, but only disadvantage is too poor English, but i have do my best to create this page.--[[User:Yong feng|''Yong Feng]]22:43, 26/10/2012(Belgium Time) Ok! i will delete these image and reupload the standarded version. -- Yong Feng Sorry about the Unacceptable Photos , i will later upload the standard version. Is the 1.5 version also good? because i don't have retail 1.6 version, there is no so much different between them.--User:Yong feng. Oh, i forgot that i taking about the photos about Siege in 1.5 version. OK! i have replaced some photos in the page Siege/Tips and tricks, and there is no custom skin to see in the image, Note that replaced photos are 1.5 version. Counter-Strike Online You can download the game here and create account here. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 03:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Counter-Strike Online Hi TheNeXusCore, i see that you now play the counter strike online, i have also have this game, the player name is "YongFengLiu" and my rank is now 9(Staff segrent class_2).i use the link that given by ConTraZ VII , good luck for playing CSO. --Yong Feng :Thanks for playing :) --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 14:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Unused files Hello. I noticed that you uploaded a lot of images that are currently . If you plan on using any of these images in articles, please try to do so as soon as possible. I'm going to be deleting all unused files within the next couple of days. Thanks! --StrikerBack (talk) 09:21, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Let me know when I can delete the unused files. :) --StrikerBack (talk) 07:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for improving and finished the page, you are very good friend.-- Yong Feng TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:07, December 25, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome and I am happy that you enjoy the newly revised article! :) Cut maps I'm just wondering where you are finding all these cut maps, continue the good work! --Saytun 22:45, January 18, 2013 (UTC)